Big Show
Big Show '''is a member of the RAW roster as of 2010. He is a former WWE Tag Team Champions with The Miz under the team name "ShoMiz." Career The Gun Show (2009-2010) Big Show made his debut on the December 11th edition of SmackDown with Lex Luger in his corner, Big Show defeated Dolph Ziggler. The following week Big Show & Lex Luger officially formed a team named The Gun Show after defeating Dolph Ziggler and a surprise partner revealed to be Primo. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, due to his undefeated streak, Show was added to the World Heavyweight Championship TLC Match between The Undertaker & Randy Orton, the match was won by Orton. On the January 8th edition of SmackDown, Big Show defeated CM Punk in the main event to be named the new contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. The match was restarted shortly after with a new Falls Count Anywhere ruling, upon being repeatedly hit with weapons by Punk, Luger came to Big Show's aid causing a disqualification (as the prior agreed ruling was that neither Punk or Show's tag team partners were allowed to get involved in the match.) This has left it unclear who is the contender for the championship going into the Royal Rumble event. The following week a rematch took place for the opportunity, this time inside a Steel Cage to prevent any interference, Big Show won the match in just a couple minutes, dominating Punk for the win. At the event, Show lost to Orton in a grueling, bloody match, denying a handshake from the champion post-match. Big Show continued his World Heavyweight Championship pursuit on January 29th, defeating John Cena in the main event Steel Cage match to qualify for the championship match at Elimination Chamber. WWE Tag Team Champion with The Miz (2010) On February 19th, Big Show formed the team ShoMiz with WWE Tag Team Champion, The Miz, replacing Chris Jericho as both Miz's partner as well as the other half of the champions, the two retained/won the title against Yoshi Tatsu & Rob Van Dam, naming Big Show officially one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions. Two days later, Show failed to win the chamber match being eliminated third by eventual winner The Undertaker. The following SmackDown the rivalry between ShoMiz and Chris Jericho continued, with Jericho challenging Big Show and losing to Big Show in a quick squash. On March 5th it was announced that ShoMiz would defend against Chris Jericho & Edge at WrestleMania. At the event, ShoMiz retained the championship in a dominant victory. Two weeks later, Big Show competed in a contenders match for the WWE Championship, losing to The Undertaker. The following week, ShoMiz were told they were defending their WWE Tag Team Championship against an unknown opponent. Later in the show, Miz found Big Show laid out backstage, similar to what happened to Jericho. Miz met up with SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long, declaring he didn't attack Big Show and that their match must be called off, instead, Long forced Miz to defend the titles alone, losing them to The Altitude Alliance. Big Show arrived towards the end of the match, allowing Kofi Kingston to pin Miz, afterwards, Big Show cut a promo, saying Miz attacked him as he feared him coming for his Intercontinental Championship. Big Show then challenged Miz to a one on one match, after which The Miz, alongside Zack Ryder & John Morrison attacked and beat down Big Show, forming a group known as "The Mizfits." '''Trade to RAW (2010) On May 28th it was revealed that after moving on from his feud with Miz, Big Show was traded to RAW. Big Show then made his debut three days later, teaming with the debuting Randy Savage, the two lost to Dolph Ziggler & Daniel Bryan. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with The Miz Category:Superstars